Grolar Bear
The Grolar Bear is a foe and a summon in . Grolar Bears are typically found in the Frozen Valley. It is a member of the Bears enemy group. Appearance The Grolar Bear is a white bear with white claws and small black spots on its legs. Its most distinctive features are the many ice crystals that make up a "crest" on its back, as well as a few that are present on its front legs. Overview (insert overview) Statistics Zero: 1.764% per stack, up to 15.876% Easy: 3.528% / 31.752% Normal: 5.04% / 45.36% Hard/Epic: 3.78% / 34.02% |Poison&VirusDamage=Zero: 0.756% per stack, up to 6.804% Easy: 1.512% / 13.608% Normal: 2.16% / 19.44% Hard/Epic: 1.62% / 14.58% Zero: 1.512% per stack, up to 13.608% Easy: 3.024% / 27.216% Normal: 4.32% / 38.88% Hard/Epic: 3.24% / 29.16% |DoomDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: 10% Hard/Epic: 7.5% |RegenDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: -13.(3)% Hard/Epic: -10% |item1name = Solid Water |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Leather |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Fine Fur |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Razor Claw |item4chance = 20% |item5name = Raw Beef |item5chance = 2% }}Before the v2 update, had 20% Attack and Defence debuff resistance instead. Zero: 0.98% per stack, up to 8.82% Easy: 1.96% / 17.64% Normal: 2.8% / 25.2% Hard/Epic: 2.1% / 18.9% |Poison&VirusDamage=Zero: 0.42% per stack, up to 3.78% Easy: 0.84% / 7.56% Normal: 1.2% / 10.8% Hard/Epic: 0.9% / 8.1% Zero: 0.84% per stack, up to 7.56% Easy: 1.68% / 15.2% Normal: 2.4% / 21.6% Hard/Epic: 1.8% / 16.2% |DoomDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: 10% Hard/Epic: 7.5% |RegenDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: -13.(3)% Hard/Epic: -10% |item1name = Solid Water |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Leather |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Fine Fur |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Razor Claw |item4chance = 20% |item5name = Raw Beef |item5chance = 2% }} Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Avalanche |Target4 = All |Power4 = 60/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Ice |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |Acc4 = 80% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 60% |Attack5 = Iceberg |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 85 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Ice |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 30% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Tempest |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 100 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Wind |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Added to its movepool in the v2 update. |Attack7 = Roll |Target7 = All Backup |Power7 = 28 40 |Type7 = Physical |Element7 = Ice |Element%7 = 20% |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Enrage |Target8 = Self |Element8 = None |StatusIcon8 = |StatusStrength8 = 3x |Notes8 = Automatically used when hurt for >25% (>20% on Hard/Epic) of max HP in a single hit. Also gives a 20% Attack buff on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable, and the Bear is not Berserked → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Roll; * If Enrage was triggered this turn; ** If Syphoned → Nothing; ** Otherwise → Avalanche (1/2), Iceberg (1/2); * <65% HP or when Berserked → Body Slam (1/4), Roll (1/4); ** If Syphoned → Nothing (2/4); ** Otherwise → Avalanche (1/4), Iceberg (1/4); * Otherwise → Maul (1/3), Bite (1/3), Body Slam (1/3). * Avalanche and Iceberg have a chance to be replaced by Tempest depending on target Ice resistance (the higher the target's Ice resistance, the higher the chance of using Tempest). If the target has >30% resistance to Ice (not taking into account boosting/dampening statuses), Tempest will always be used instead of Avalanche and Iceberg. The Bear will target the last player who attacked them with their attacks. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Maul (1/2), Body Slam (1/2). Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Beasts, the Grolar Bear will inflict 1x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 120% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * A Grolar Bear is actually a real thing, albeit not anywhere near the foe described here. A grolar bear is a hybrid between a Polar Bear and a Grizzly Bear. While not capable of hurling chunks of ice, the grolar bear is a hybrid that occasionally occurs naturally or in captivity. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes